


The Falling of a God

by violentv0id



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream XD - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, George is not a helpless damsel, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sassy GeorgeNotFound, Slow Burn, a godly being learning human emotions, in which George has what is pretty much a god falling for him, inhuman/human relationships, possible mature content later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: George leaves the main area of what was once L'manbug, to go far beyond where anyone has been. He finds himself alone, lonely, and mutters a quiet wish to himself. It seems, though, that something else hears his wish and decides to answer. In which George has the SMP Deity slowly fall for him and learning the intricacies of human emotions, becoming slightly more human themself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dream XD/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Another multichapter fic? Yup! Once again, I was inspired... And want to see more Dream XD/George content. So I guess I gotta put the content out myself! I hope you guys can enjoy this :] Here's just the little sneak peek intro of what's to come~

George didn’t quite know where he was- He’d wandered further away than he had ever really been before. Not even sure _why_ he had, but here he was. In the middle of nowhere, so far away from anyone and everyone. It was… Freeing, being so far from the chaos. But at the same time, it was lonely. He’d not really told anyone he was going to be leaving. It wasn’t like he found himself involved in so many recent happenings, anyways. He’d not be missed for a bit.

Sighing heavily, leaning against a tree, he just… Stood there. Looking around, taking in his surroundings. Wondering what he could do. Wondering what he was going to do. He was lonely, though, the feeling of- Nothingness. Of the complete lack of humanity out here- It was something that settled heavy on his chest, a dull fear that threatened to swell up and overwhelm him. Taking deep breaths, pushing his thoughts forcefully away from that train of thought, George pushed away from the tree and set off walking once more.

Dream was- Locked up. To be in that prison for gods knew how long. It… It was deserved, yes, but it hurt still. George missed the days in the beginning when it could just be him playing around with Sapnap and Dream without the looming weight of so many things hanging over their heads. The pressure had pushed Dream into accepting a deal with a devil- Taking a demon, or- A Dreamon, as it was called, into his mind. Becoming… Not himself.

That was one of the reasons George left. He didn’t- He _hated_ seeing Dream become a fucking stranger. No longer his closest friend in this whole world- Just… A beast controlling him, a puppet, something being used. Pushing away everyone and making so many awful decisions and doing so many horrid things. George knew that wasn’t _his_ Dream anymore. That was why he had to get out. Despite Dream being locked in that looming prison, so far from everyone, George couldn’t handle being somewhere that held so many memories.

So, here he was, the middle of nowhere, with only his clothes and a few tools to his name. Really, he could have thought this out better, but he hadn’t quite been of sound mind when he fully decided to leave. Groaning quietly and scrubbing his hands down his face, the brunette slowly sank to sit down on the ground under another tree. Nighttime was approaching, and he knew that really- He needed to get to some sort of shelter. Not out here in the open, where mobs could shamble in and cause more than just a little bit of trouble.

He’d not even grabbed his armor before he left… A stupid decision on his part. “I just… Wish I wasn’t alone.” The soft mutter of words was meant for his ears alone, a tired and sad one-man prayer. Though… The words seemed to echo slightly, hanging in the air for a second longer than normal. Making their way to something so old- Something that was there before the server had been known by most


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had a reason for wanting to keep going, keep moving, to not fall still. He didn't want to remember, didn't want the memories of people and places to cloud his mind and distract him-
> 
> But once he settles, a strange encounter leaves him shaken and with more questions than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the _actual_ first chapter for this fic! Not just a short little intro- I'm not sure exactly what to give XD as a name besides, well... XD. Cause typing that only makes me think of the little emoji face :'D Anyways!! Enough of my rambling. 
> 
> Personas! Not people!

After such a quiet and private muttered wish-near-prayer, George stood up slowly and pushed off from the tree he was resting against. Deciding to trek onwards, deciding to risk the mobs spawning as the sun sank even lower into the sky. This was likely a dumb idea, but honestly, he didn’t care at the moment. A certain calm and dangerous apathy settling over his thoughts like a thick blanket of static. Finding he didn’t quite care what may happen to him.

Still, he did pull out his sword just to have some grounding weight in his hand. Holding tight to the worn leather handle, frowning down at the blade that had spilled blood of people that didn’t deserve to be hurt. This whole place was built on violence and hurt- One of the many other reasons he wanted to get as far away as he possibly could. Find somewhere that no one else could find him- Somewhere he could settle down and make a small home. Just to… Exist.

Being lonely was something he could handle if it meant he could be away from the blood-stained grounds of the mainland. Shaking himself from his thoughts and turning his focus back to the land in front of him, George set his mouth in a determined line. He was going to walk until he was too tired to walk, then he’d set up a small shelter and sleep. Not quite a healthy plan, but it was the one he decided on.

About an hour later, the first mob slowly shambled from the shadows. A zombie, limping in short and jerky steps, more bone than anything else. Mouth hung wide and gaping as it slowly ambled towards George. Lip curling, easily stepping away from the sad creature, George swiftly dispatched it with his sword. Staring down as the body slowly faded away before he continued onwards. More alert now that he _knew_ mobs were starting to spawn. He especially didn’t want to miss seeing if a skeleton was lurking around- Dealing with an arrow wound right now wouldn’t be ideal.

Pulling his cloak around himself tighter against the chill of the nighttime air, he plodded onwards tirelessly. Gaze sweeping over the terrain as he walked- Being cautious to not fall into any hidden holes or trip into a ravine that may not be visible at a quick glance. He didn’t have any materials to make potions right now and didn’t have any premade potions either. Any injury would be one that would be an annoyance at best, a death sentence at worst. Especially if it was a spider that managed to get to him- Or a witch. Witch potions were something he _really_ didn’t want to deal with alone.

So, he was stuck being hyperaware of every noise as he walked. Sword held at ready to take a swing at anything that seemed out of place. This pace was much more exhausting than just casually walking- Tiring him out far quicker. George knew he’d have to find somewhere to settle soon, but he didn’t _want_ to stop going yet. Though, rationally, he knew stopping and taking shelter to get at least a small bit of sleep would be a wise idea.

An arrow whizzing by far too close to his face snapped him out of his thoughts- The distraction of his own thoughts nearly leading to disaster. Whipping his head around to look in the direction the arrow came from, sure enough, there was a skeleton standing in the shadows. Bones clinking loosely, held together by the faint magic that wrapped around mismatched bones. Gritting his teeth and quickly ducking behind a tree as the monster let loose another arrow, George skirted around to sneak up behind the skeleton- Before quickly swinging his sword in a downward arc that knocked the skull from the body and sent the whole shambling thing falling into a pile of bones.

Scowling down at the cracked and misshapen bones, George swiped his arm across his forehead. Wiping away the sweat that was beading up at the movement. As much as he really didn’t want to, he was going to look for a place to hole up for the night. Unbeknownst to him, something was watching him. A being that hadn’t been in the overworld for many years- Simply staying out of sight, flickering in and out of the plane of reality. Keeping a close eye on George, watching out for him almost.

After a blessedly short search, the brunette found a shallow cave that he could light up and block off easily- Taking his pack off of his shoulders and setting it down on the cold stone ground, he soon followed and sat down with a huff. Finally putting his sword to the side and flexing his hand a few times to ease the cramps from grasping onto the grip so tightly. Screwing his mouth up slightly and pulling his cloak around himself tightly to chase away the chill, George leaned against the wall of the cave and let his eyes fall closed. Wishing sleep would take ahold of him.

Sleep was an elusive thing, though, and even though he was exhausted it seemed he couldn’t quite drift off. Uncomfortable, cold, and sore, George felt the annoying sting of tears threatening to well up in his eyes. The whole situation seeming to catch up to him now that he’d stopped and wasn’t in motion any longer. This was why he’d so desperately wanted to keep moving, keep walking- He didn’t want to _think_.

Almost angrily, he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Knowing that the moment he let himself break, he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. He had to be strong, he _had_ to be. Couldn’t afford to be anything but strong. It wasn’t easy, and all he wanted was the comfort of company- Just having someone else to be around would make this somewhat easier.

Outside, the shape that had been subtly trailing George since that quite muttered wish-prayer had settled right outside the entrance to the very cave that George had settled in for the night. Head tilting curiously as they could almost feel the waves of loneliness radiating out from the small cubby hole cave. Hands that were void-black and covered in small shimmering star-like specks came to rest on the ground, leaning closer and peeking carefully over the blockade built at the cave entrance.

An ornate mask covered their face, with a crack in the shape of an x going across the top half- A heavy cloak that seemed to shift colors as the being moved was draped over their form, covering what was vaguely a humanoid shape. They had two legs, barefoot, and the same as their arms. Void-black and seemingly with stars shining lightly in the pitch black. If the mask were to be removed, there was a vague chance there would be a face under it, or perhaps there would simply be a void just like their arms and legs. Golden hair was pulled into a ponytail, and the night breeze ruffled the silk-soft strands when the being pushed their cloak’s hood back slowly.

Perhaps they should reveal themselves to this human? He was the one that uttered the prayer so sincere that managed to make its way all the way to them, and he interested this being more than they thought would be possible from a mortal. Some familiarity seemed to settle in their chest as they watched George shuffle about in the cave, irritation, and a frustrated wrinkle between his brows that they wished to help soothe.

Again, perhaps that wouldn’t be smart, either… They hadn’t shown themself to any human for a long time. The last time they had been close to a human was their once vassal, the one named Dream. They had lost the bond to that one, though, severed by a beast that seemed to rot away the connection that once linked them to Dream.

This human was one that seemed so-familiar though. Head tilting slightly, the being stood slowly and leaned a bit further. Certainly, if George looked toward the cave entrance, he could see the top of their mask and the unruly shock of hair sticking over the stone blocking the cave from the rest of the world.

And look George did. The moment he saw the masked figure, he let out an almost wounded noise and quickly backed towards the end of the cave’s wall. Scooping up his sword and holding it out in front of him- Some primal feeling in him screaming at him to _fear-_ The being staring curiously in wasn’t human. Only vaguely taking a humanoid shape in this time because they found it the least intimidating to others.

Of course- That fact seemed to be disproven considered the little human had a sword aimed at them. Almost seeming to pout, they just casually picked up the chunk of stone in front of the cave and stepped inside before setting it back down as if it was effortless. Sitting themself down on the stone, cross-legged, and resting their chin on their hands. “ _Hello little human, you prayed to me?_ ” They said in a voice so similar to Dream’s- But with a certain echo-y quality. Inhuman, unnatural, something that George didn’t trust at all.

“What do you mean- _Prayed_??” He bit out, sharp-tongued, and defensive. Still holding the sword out in front of him as if it could stop the being in front of him. A heart-achingly familiar wheezing laughter seemed to come from the being, and they leaned back and spread their arms wide. Cloak draping over their arms in an impossible fold, head tilting slightly to the side. A mouth just barely visible under their mask, revealing a sharp-toothed smile that both held no threat, and seemed to be nothing but threatening at the same time.

“ _I do not have a name! I was dubbed XD! I suppose I’ve been here before the few little humans were put here by those higher up than me. I’ve seen so much change! I lived in the end, a mentor to the human Dream. I believe you know him? You seem so familiar, little human…_ ” Bringing a hand to their mouth thoughtfully, they just leaned forward and stared intensely. Even though it would seem their vision would be completely blocked by their mask, George felt as if the figure was staring right through him.

“I—What? _What-?_ ” Again, defenses high, George prickled at the mention of Dream. So unsure of what this thing in front of him was, even after they had spoken. “I didn’t pray to you, and I don’t know who the hell you are, so you can piss right off.” His voice was surprisingly steady, despite the still bone-deep and primal fear that was coursing through him. Looking almost hurt, XD just seemed to draw back into themself before giving a slight shrug.

“Alright! I’ll be around if you call for me, little human~ It’s been so long since I’ve been in the overworld.” Rising to their feet, brushing dust from their robes, they glanced to George and made a soft humming noise. “Look inside your pack, you’ll find some warmer garments in there~ They should fit you!” At that, they didn’t even move the rock. Stepping forward and right through the stone, leaving George to stare after them in confused shock. Only letting the sword fall once several more minutes had passed.

Then, carefully but still curiously, he inched closer to where his pack lay on its side just a short distance away. Reaching in and rummaging around before he did, indeed, pull out a thick sweater and somewhat looked to be thermal pants. Items he definitely hadn’t put in there himself. Even more, he felt around a bit before and pulled out a wrapped pack of dried meats- Another thing he most definitely hadn’t packed.

“What the _fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited for this little project, tbh- It likely won't be as long as Cracks in the Wall, but it's still gonna be a good few chapters! Comments fuel me and help motivate me to write more! I adore hearing what y'all think! Feedback is always welcome <3


	3. Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which a deity gives a name, and annoys the mortal that has caught their interest into letting them travel along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll certainly say this- Updates won't be as fast as they were for cracks in the wall :'] I love writing this, but i don't want to push myself! I hope y'all don't mind, and will still enjoy this fic! :DD

That whole encounter had shaken George a bit- Not… Quite sure what to think, and now he certainly wasn’t able to fall asleep. Finding himself staring at the sliver of darkness outside as he absently fiddled with the clothing that he’d not packed. They certainly weren’t lacking in quality, thick, and soft material that was nice against his skin. But stubbornly, George didn’t want to give in and wear the clothing gifted to him by this ‘XD’ being. What had they meant by he’d _prayed_ to them? That’s the thing he was mostly stuck on.

He’d not prayed, not that he remembered. Sure, he’d muttered a few times how he wished he wasn’t alone- But… That didn’t count as a prayer, exactly, did it? Brows furrowed and lips pursed slightly, George gripped the clothing in his hands even tighter. Staring down at the bunched-up material between his fingers. There was certainly the temptation to slip at least the shirt on, just to dispel the chill that was settling and seeming to sink bone-deep. Nights were so cold, and a singular blanket wasn’t the best to totally chase away the icy night air. But, again, he was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to.

So, stuffing the clothing back into his pack and stoking the fire he’d started a bit higher, George tucked into his blanket and lay just a small bit closer to the flames. Not close enough to worry about being burnt, but enough to feel the warmth better. XD had kept their promise of leaving… The cave. They lingered close by, shooing away any mobs that dared to scrabble weakly at the stone blocking the cave that George was in.

Eventually, George did drift off into a fitful sleep. Brows furrowed even as he slept. Morning came far too soon, a beam of light falling right across his face uncomfortably. Grumbling lowly and rolling over, tucking further under his blanket for a moment more, George really and truly didn’t want to get up. Even though he knew he needed to take advantage of the daylight as much as he could.

So, after just a few more minutes, he slowly unrolled from the blanket. Grimacing at the lingering morning chill and turning to poke at the fire that was practically only embers at the moment. “Should’ve gathered more wood…” He muttered to himself with a frown. Though, really, he probably shouldn’t stoke the fire up too high since he planned on moving on as soon as he ate just a bit. The little leftover tinder he had proving to be just the right amount after he put the stray twigs and bits of wood over the embers. Carefully poking at them with a stick to get the flames to lick up at the branches.

Once more, George’s gaze slid over to his pack. Knowing the new clothing still was tucked neatly away, along with the dried meats. Screwing his mouth up and scrunching his nose slightly, he crossed his arms over his chest. Then, letting out a sigh of defeat and standing up, he pulled the warmer clothes out and held them up. Yeah, these were just his size- Just a bit oversized, too, like he tended to enjoy more than formfitting clothing.

So, with only a moment more of hesitation, he stripped out of his old clothing and put the new on. He had been right in thinking this material would be nice against his skin- Obviously, this was high-quality fabric. He just wondered _how_ he’d gotten them. Was it the being that visited him last night? Who seemed to be- Some sort of _god_? Thinking too hard on that hurt his head right now, so shaking the thought away for right now, George just cautiously took out a few pieces of dried meat and absently chewed on the strips as he tugged his cloak on and put the fire out.

Once he was sure that he’d gathered everything up again, he pushed at the stone blocking the cave and slowly let more of the sunshine in. Once he stood outside, George tilted his head up with his eyes closed, soaking in the warm rays for a moment or two. After those few moments, he sighed heavily and hoisted his pack up on his back, and pulled his cloak tight around him before setting off at a steady pace. Still keeping a close eye out just in case there were any mobs lingering in the shade of the trees. Or in case the stranger who introduced themselves as fuckin- XD? Was still around. What kind of name was _XD_?

Grimacing and pushing that train of thought aside for the moment to focus on his path, George instead decided to take in his surroundings a bit better. Birch trees seemed to be springing up a bit more than regular oak trees. A birch forest? That wasn’t quite common. Not _rare_ , either, but it was kind of neat. Even if birch trees were kind of eerie, with the eye-like patterns on the pale bark. Suppressing a shudder, he just nervously held tighter to the edges of his cloak. The feeling of being watched prickling uncomfortably at the back of his neck.

The main culprit for the prickly sensation of being stared at was XD curiously trailing along after George. This time, though, they were staying out of sight much better. Not exactly wanting to get cursed out if George saw them following him still. His reaction had just made them even more curious, though- The spark he had interested them, and the fact that his ‘prayer’ reached them? That required a certain amount of control and power. A power that they assumed he didn’t… quite know of yet.

Flitting between trees, they kept just out of the edge of sight- Somehow blending in despite the fact their cloak seemed to soak up and almost reflect the sunlight. Their mask was hiked up on their head, tilted and resting on the side of their face instead of covering it. Amused and curious gold eyes watched as George seemingly got startled by a passing bee buzzing lazily out of a bush. The human had yelped indignantly and hopped away like a rabbit-

In fact, the small laugh that was let out because of this reaction was the thing that cost them their secrecy. Upon hearing the light laughter, George whipped around and stared accusingly into the thickest part of the birch patch. Eyebrows drawn down seriously and a scowl tugging at his lips when he spotted XD half-heartedly ‘hiding’ behind a birch tree that was far too small ‘round to properly hide them. “ _Really_?” George bit out, hands on his hips and expression stormy.

The sheepish smile tugging at the corners of the curious deity’s lips _certainly didn’t_ tug slightly at the brunette’s heartstrings- Not at all, no sir. “Sorry!” They exclaimed, not sounding sorry whatsoever. “You’re interesting! More interesting than just absently floating around in the End!” Stepping out from behind the tree, noticing that George was actually wearing the clothes they gifted him, their smile stretched wider. “Ah!! You liked my gift! How are they? Fit good? Comfortable?” Lightly padding closer, ignoring the flustered splutter from the human, they circled him a few times- Gently plucking at the fabric with still void-black fingers, the specks of starlight seeming even brighter despite the sunshine shining down on them.

“Hey- _Hey!_ Stop that!” When George snapped in not-quite-genuine annoyance, XD hopped back lightly with a laugh, hands coming up in front of themself in an appeasing motion. Again, damn that familiar crooked smile on what should be an unfamiliar face- This wasn’t Dream- This was something that looked like him, nothing more. Taking a deep breath, calming himself, George crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. “… Your name isn’t _actually_ XD, is it? That… Isn’t much of a real name.”

Puffing their cheeks out and shrugging their shoulders in an achingly human gesture, they shook their head. “I don’t have a true name! It’s not often anyone actually has a reason to call me by name.” Humming thoughtfully, resting their chin on their hand, they furrowed their brows. “… You can call me Somnium!” Seemingly proud of that, they looked expectantly at George, waiting for his reaction.

“Okay, okay, I _guess_ I can do that- But wait, hold up, pause- Why and what reason would I need to have a name to call you? I’m traveling and don’t plan on staying here-“ Pausing, suspiciously narrowing his eyes, George started slowly shaking his head. “Oooohhh nope. No. Nada. I’m not taking you along. No sir. If that’s your plan, you can go off and do- Whatever like. Godly duties you need to do.”

Almost _pouting_ , Somnium sidled closer to George, which likely looked a bit silly considering they were a few feet taller than the human- Sure, this was the more mortal looing form of theirs, but they still were a very tall being. Taller than the human that used to be their bonded one. “But it was _you_ who called to not be alone. Such a small and urgent prayer is something I just couldn’t ignore- Plus! You’re interesting! And-“ Spreading their hands in front of them, momentarily focusing on their palms, a small white camellia bloomed from the void of their palm. Once it was formed, they held the flower out with a proud smile, paying no heed to the gobsmacked look on George’s face. “I could be useful to you~”

Blinking hard a few times, then rubbing his eyes as if that’d help any, George stared at the outstretched flower a moment longer before cautiously reaching out to take it from Somnium’s hand. Sternly ignoring the buzz that settled in his fingers when they briefly brushed the deity's 'skin’ as he took the flower. “… Shit. Okay- Okay, I’ll give you a _chance._ ” Holding his hand up to his forehead to ignore the absolutely beaming smile aimed at him, George sighed heavily. “You better not make me regret this, though- I _swear._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact; white camellia is a flower that means adoration! :3c take that as you will-  
> also! Somnium is Dream in Latin :]

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you guys can enjoy this! Feedback is always welcome, and helps to inspire and motivate me to continue! :] I appreciate all of you that read my fics!


End file.
